You Know I Love You
by TerribleWaitress
Summary: "You know I love you" - A little post '43 Peculiarity' bit about what could have happened after Penny finally says those three words.


**A/N - 'Sup. I've had this written for a few weeks and just thought I'd share it as I recently re-watched this episode. It's just a little idea of what could have happened after Penny says 'I love you' (6x08) - and I like pizza. Enjoy! **

* * *

Leonard smiled to himself as he sat down on the sofa in a dream-like state. Penny loved him, she really loved him. He knew she loved him; she'd said it herself. It wasn't how he'd imagined her saying it, but she'd said it, and that's all that mattered to him.

He let that thought run happily through his mind as he made himself a cup of coffee, grinning widely. He didn't care if he looked cheesy, or stupid, he was happy. The work he was going to do seemed much more appealing in this mood, so it was with a smile that he sat down at his desk. Even an hour later, when he was getting nowhere to working out why his equation wasn't working out, he still had that happiness floating through him.

Sheldon came in through the front door, completely ignoring Leonard's happiness. "Raj just drove me home, he says he and Howard won't be over for dinner tonight because they're going to buy Raj some clothes so he is 'more appealing to the ladies' - if that's possible." Sheldon stated as he sat down at his desk, turning on his computer.

"Cool," Leonard replied. "So pizza for two tonight?"

"Oh, no, Leonard, you see, I'm going to work on upping my level on World of Warcraft tonight. I'll have to substitute pizza for a more brain-stimulating food."

"Right," Leonard rolled his eyes. "You want me to order you a-"

"Please, Leonard, I'm trying to think." Sheldon said, loading up his account.

Sighing, Leonard picked up his phone and typed a text out to Penny.

**Pizza at yours tonight? Sheldon's being Sheldon and Raj & Howard are out x**

There. That wasn't making a big deal, it was casual. Impressed with himself, Leonard continued his work, with the occasional 'oh, darn' or shout of triumph coming from Sheldon. Half an hour later his phone buzzed.

**Sounds good to me, I'll let you know when I'm done :) love you :) xxx**

Leonard's grin expanded, if that was possible. He stared at the text for a few minutes, enjoying the pure happiness it brought to him. The 'love you' and the little smiley faces were imprinted on his retinas as he turned his attention back to his computer screen, dancing around on the screen as he tried to work out a few formulas. Two hours later he had managed to get through most of his work, the happiness still flowing through his veins.

He decided to pop down to the store to buy a bottle of wine, as well as pick up some more lactose free milk and some more bread, as Sheldon had used it up the other night making Cylon toast. He filled up his gas tank on his way back, knowing that if Sheldon saw how low the gas was tomorrow morning he'd freak out.

Leonard had just finished putting away the groceries (Sheldon moaning that he was being too noisy in doing so) when his phone buzzed again. He swiped the unlock button.

**Just finished now, pepperoni please! xxxxx**

Again, Leonard smiled to himself. He grabbed the bottle of wine and the key to Penny's apartment, and left quietly; Sheldon probably wouldn't even notice he was gone. Once he was in, he got out two glasses and popped open the wine, pouring a generous amount into each glass. He brought them over to the coffee table and sat down, ordering the pizzas before watching TV while he waited for Penny to come home.

"Hey sweetie," Penny grinned as she dropped her bag by the door and shrugged her jacket off. "Pizza here yet?"

"Hey, no, shouldn't be too long though."

"Okay, I'm just going to get changed quickly."

Leonard couldn't help but watch as she walked towards her bedroom, pulling off her top as she went. He smirked to himself as he turned his attention back to the TV. There was a knock at the door, and he got up to collect the pizzas. He had just paid the delivery boy and set the pizzas down on the coffee table when Penny came back in, dressed in one of Leonard's t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

Penny raised a brow, smirking. "Watcha looking at?"

"You just look hot in my t-shirt, that's all," Leonard grinned.

"Well I just thought what's the point in putting more clothes on if you're just gonna take them off later," she winked, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Ooh you got wine!"

"Yup! Wine and pepperoni pizza with the hot dog stuffed crust - a very classy night in!"

"Have I ever mentioned that I love you?" Penny flashed him a shy grin as she picked up a slice of pizza.

"It's even better when you say that wearing my t-shirt."


End file.
